EL DIARIO ÍNTIMO DE ANABELL PATCH
by ElisBlack87
Summary: Anabell dejó todo al enterarse de que su novio había traicionado a sus mejores amigos. 14 años después recibe una visita de un antiguo compañero de escuela. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Ana descubra que todos estos años creyó culpable a la persona equiv
1. Recuerdos

**Bueno, este fanfic está dedicado principalmente a todas las fans de Sirius, Remus, Los merodeadores. Lo tuve durante mucho tiempo y recién ahora me decido a publicarlo. Espero que les guste... Dejen sus reviews!!!  
Saludos Mágicos!!  
EliSBlack**

**EL DIARIO ÍNTIMO DE ANABELL PATCH  
  
Parte I: Recuerdos**

**Magia... Una palabra desconocida para muchos. Sinónimo de extraño, de irreal, de imaginación. Algo que la mayoría de la gente nunca pudo ni podrá aceptar. Así se sentía Anabell Patch, sola en su casa de Londres. 14 años rodeada de muggles... Simulando ser lo más "normal" posible mientras que para todos seguía siendo una extraña. 14 años intentando olvidar la muerte de sus mejores amigos, hecho que hizo que se alejara por completo de su verdadero mundo, cuando tenía 24 años. Para ese entonces, Ana había terminado la carrera de Auror, cosa que no le serviría mucho si quería sobrevivir entre los muggles. Sola y sin nada importante que hacer, comenzó a escribir un libro basado en su historia. Lo llamó "El Diario Íntimo de Anabell Patch" y decidió que allí aparecerían todas las aventuras de los cuatro Merodeadores de Hogwarts y sus dos inseparables compañeras.  
  
Pasaron los años. Ana había comenzado el libro pero no pudo continuarlo más allá de la traición de Sirius, la muerte de Lily y James.  
  
Ese 28 de Julio, luego de 13 años, Ana encontró su diario. Entre risas y lágrimas, volvió el tiempo atrás y comenzó a leer...  
  
_Desde que comenzamos el colegio, Lily y yo habíamos sido mejores amigas... Sí, nos conocimos cuando entramos a Hogwarts, las dos al mismo curso, las dos en la misma casa, en Gryffindor.  
  
Pronto conocimos también a cuatro muchachos, dos por cierto, muy apuestos: James Potter y Sirius Black. También estaban Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Peter, bajito y regordete, siempre se escondía detrás de Sirius, James y Remus, y ellos generalmente terminaban peleando con alguien por defenderlo. Remus, un ratón de biblioteca, muy estudioso y extraño... ¿Porqué? No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando descubrimos que Remus desaparecía una vez al mes y, cuando volvía, lo hacía muy cansado, como si hubiera pasado esos tres o cuatro días corriendo de un lado al otro. Él decía que su madre estaba enferma y que debía visitarla una vez al mes, pero nosotros cuatro (El pobre Peter - ¡Oh Peter! - Nunca sabía nada) no le creíamos y pasamos todo primero y mitad de segundo intentando averiguar qué sucedía con él.  
  
Lily y yo éramos muy buenas alumnas, Lily pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, incluso libros que no nos mandaban leer y yo... yo amaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y era la mejor alumna en las clases del profesor Berrick, quien también era jefe de mi casa, Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius, James, Lily y yo habíamos estado ese año y medio buscando todo tipo de información sobre personas con ese síntoma y, al parecer, era imposible encontrarla.  
  
Un día, James y Sirius nos dijeron que ya habíamos buscado bastante y que, si Remus no quería contarnos la verdad, tendría sus razones. A las dos nos extrañó esa determinación, así que decidimos averiguar porqué los chicos la habían tomado.  
  
Una tarde que Remus se había ido, vimos a los dos desaparecer bajo la capa de James y dirigirse hacia los alrededores del castillo siguiendo a su amigo. Sigilosamente, fuimos detrás de ellos - guiándonos por sus voces, porque obviamente no podíamos verlos - hasta que los oímos acercarse al sauce boxeador - un gran árbol que lastimaba a todo el que se le acercaba - y vimos que una pequeña rama se levantaba en el aire y tocaba algo en la copa del árbol, haciendo que éste súbitamente te detuviera. La rama cayó al piso y nosotras dejamos de escuchar las voces.  
  
Era muy extraño. James y Sirius - supuestamente siguiendo a Remus - habían hecho detener - quién sabe cómo - los golpes y, al parecer, habían entrado en un viejo túnel._**


	2. La Mordida

**Parte II: La Mordida**

_**Decidimos que esperaríamos la siguiente desaparición de Remus para ser nosotras quienes lo siguiéramos.  
  
Esas cuatro semanas pasaron muy rápido, tal vez porque se acercaban los exámenes y todos en Hogwarts pensaban en eso. Con todo el castillo alborotado, se nos podía escapar la oportunidad para seguir a Remus y tendríamos que esperar un mes más, cosa que no queríamos, así que estábamos muy atentas.  
  
Llegó el día que con Lily habíamos calculado y, como suponíamos, a las 6 en punto de la tarde Remus salió del castillo acompañado por Madame Pomfrey, así que con cuidado los seguimos hasta el sauce y, mientras el repetía el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho Sirius y James el mes anterior y pasaba al pasadizo nosotras nos escondimos detrás de un árbol esperando a que Madame Pomfrey se fuera. Cuando lo hizo, nos escabullimos con cuidado y tocamos la parte inferior de la copa haciendo que el árbol dejara de moverse.  
  
Traspasamos la puerta del viejo túnel tal como creíamos que lo habían hecho los chicos y entramos. Era un túnel muy estrecho. Lily y yo nos agachamos y fuimos gateando - así y todo, nuestras cabezas rozaban el techo -. Cuando por fin llegamos al final, vimos que habíamos entrado en una especie de "casa" vieja y desordenada, con las paredes rasguñadas, sillas rotas y un ambiente terrorífico. No tardamos mucho en escuchar unos horribles gritos que venían desde el piso superior, con Lily nos miramos y las dos entendimos que teníamos que irnos, pero justo cuando habíamos dado la vuelta, algo obstruyó mi paso haciendo que cayera al suelo. Llamé a Lily que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, ella corrió a mi encuentro y de repente, algo nos dejó heladas... Comenzamos a oír pasos rápidos y pesados que venían desde arriba, nos habíamos olvidado completamente de que hacíamos ahí. Los pasos avanzaban y se escuchaban cada vez más. Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió, y lo que vi, me dejó inmóvil.  
  
Frente a nosotras, había un hombre lobo, sí, un perfecto ejemplar de licántropo. Sin saber que hacer, miré a Lily, estaba paralizada por el terror, de repente, la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella, no teníamos las varitas, por lo que no pudimos frenarla, estaba por morderla, las dos lo sabíamos, las dos teníamos presente que la mordedura de un licántropo puede convertir a la víctima en uno de ellos. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, se escuchó un grito. James y Sirius se desprendieron de la capa y corrieron a auxiliar a Lily, pero... habían llegado tarde, el licántropo la había mordido en su brazo derecho.  
  
Lily estaba inconsciente, James, que le había hecho un encantamiento paralizador a Remus que nos daría tiempo para salir de ahí, la levantó y tomando su capa, comenzó a salir, Sirius, vino corriendo a donde estaba yo y me ayudó a llegar hasta el túnel de salida.  
  
Una vez fuera, James dejó a Lily sobre el piso y corrió a buscar a Madame Pomfrey – Estaba realmente preocupado por ella, la verdad, nunca antes lo había visto así – Sirius intentó ayudarme pero lo saqué de un empujón:  
  
- ¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Y ustedes lo sabían! ¡Por su culpa Lily se convertirá en un licántropo! Y así siguieron mis gritos hasta que James llegó con Madame Pomfrey, y Dumbledore**._


	3. La Separación

**Parte III – La separación**

**_Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy, después de la mordida, dejamos de hablar con los chicos durante un año entero. Lily, al despertar, había recordado todo y no quería volver a ver a James. Mi enojo con Black, era aún peor. Me había molestado demasiado su mentira.  
  
Todavía no logro entender cómo Lily, milagrosamente, no se había convertido en una licántropo. Siempre supuse que, entre que la mordida había sido bastante superficial y que la llevamos rápidamente a la enfermería, no habría llegado a hacer efecto temprano.  
  
La cuestión es, que durante lo que quedaba de segundo año y tercero, nosotras no volvimos a hablar con los chicos. Remus, que se había enterado de todo al volver de su transformación, no toleraba pasar cerca nuestro y, si lo hacía, jamás miraba a Lily a los ojos y tampoco le hablaba, dejando ver un asomo de vergüenza en su rostro.  
  
Pasaron días, meses, estuvimos un año y medio peleados. Lo mas difícil era cuando nos encargaban hacer un trabajo de a dos, los profesores siempre nos separaban igual, Lily y James, Sirius y yo, Remus y Peter. Para Lily fue bastante llevadero, sólo se hablaban para consultar que debían hacer, en cambio, Black se la pasaba sentado mientras yo trabajaba. Eso me irritaba demasiado.  
  
- ¡¡A ver Black si haces algo más que mirar la poción!!  
  
- Ani, cariño, ¿¿no puedes autoabastecerte tu misma??  
  
Odiaba cómo me cortaba cada discusión.   
  
Comenzó cuarto año, con los chicos, todavía no nos hablábamos, pero hubo algo que nos obligó a hacerlo...  
  
Yo me había dado cuenta desde el año anterior, sabía que a Lily le gustaba James y suponía que era mutuo, así que, tragando mi orgullo, fui a ver a Sirius.  
  
- Escúchame Black – Le dije – Necesito preguntarte algo...  
  
- ¿Que pasa preciosa? – Me irritaba demasiado cuando me hablaba así, pero no dejaba de ruborizarme.  
  
- ¿Te guardas el preciosa si? Necesito saber... que... que piensa James... de Lily.  
  
- De Lily? ¿En que sentido?  
  
- Si... si le pasa algo con Lily...  
  
- ¿Que puede pasarle?  
  
- Idiota. Haz como que esta conversación nuca existió ok?  
  
- ¡Ja!... no se si podría Ani... ¿Quieres decir que a Lily le gusta James?  
  
- Quiero decir que no te tomas nada en serio. – Sirius rió   
  
- Ejem... bueno... – Me dijo – Creo que si a Lily le gusta podríamos juntarlos, ¿lo de James es obvio verdad?  
  
- Lo supuse... ¿Bueno... que haremos?  
  
Decidimos que escribiríamos dos cartas, una para cada uno, que dirían:_**

**Querida Lily:  
Estuve pensando mucho y creo que deberíamos hablar.  
Ya no quiero estar peleado contigo y, quiero decirte  
algo muy importante. ¿Crees que podrías ir hoy a las 7.00  
al banco que esta sobre la orilla del lago?  
Te espero.  
James**

**-------------------------**

**Querido James:  
Necesito que hablemos. No puedo seguir peleada contigo.  
Hay algo que tienes que saber.  
Te espero hoy a las 7.00 en el banco que esta  
sobre la orilla del lago.  
Te quiere.  
  
Lily**

**_Creímos haber hecho un buen trabajo, ese mismo día, a las 6.00 fuimos cada uno a su habitación y dejamos las cartas sobre sus camas. Decidimos contarles del plan a Remus y Peter y fuimos al lago, nos escondimos detrás de un árbol cerca del banco y esperamos.  
  
A las 6:50 llegó James, parecía muy ansioso, se sentó en el banco y espero hasta las 7 en punto que llegó Lily.  
  
Cuando llegó, se saludaron y se sentaron.  
  
- Bueno... – Comenzó Lily – Que tenías para decirme James?  
  
- ¿Que tenías tú para decirme...? – Dijo James extrañado.  
  
Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en problemas. Justo cuando intentábamos salir corriendo, Peter se cayó e hizo tropezar a Remus, quien pegó un grito.  
  
James y Lily, que ya suponían lo que había pasado, se acercaron a Sirius y a mí.  
  
- Supongo... – Dijo James – Que hay una explicación para esto, ¿verdad?  
  
- Eh... amigo mío... creímos que ya era tiempo... de juntarlos digo... ya no pueden estar así peleados... además... se gustan ¿verdad?  
  
Lily estaba roja como un tomate, James la miró.  
  
- Bueno... – Dije – Creo que deberíamos irnos verdad Black?  
  
- ¡Claro! ¡Adiós amigos!  
  
Y salimos corriendo hacia el castillo. Remus y Peter ya estaban allí. _**


	4. El Baile de Halloween

**Parte IV – El Baile de Halloween**

**_Ese día, Lily y James llegaron tarde al Gran Salón, ambos se veían contentos y con Sirius nos miramos satisfechos.  
  
Cuando terminamos de comer, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
- Alumnos de Hogwarts, tengo la alegría de anunciarles que el sábado próximo, 31 de octubre, se llevará a cabo el baile de Halloween. Solo podrán asistir los cursos 4, 5, 6 y 7. Lo lamento por los demás. La única condición para entrar al baile es que todos tengan una pareja. Los esperamos el sábado.  
  
En todo el Gran Salón comenzó un gran murmullo. Los alumnos de cursos mas chicos, enojados, comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, los demás, pensaban con quién irían, faltaban solo dos días para el baile.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras íbamos a desayunar, Lily me contaba lo que había pasado en el lago. Parecía que con James estaban de novios. Camino al Gran Salón, nos encontramos a Sirius y a James.  
  
Lily se fue con él a un costado y en cuanto quedamos solos Sirius me dijo:  
  
- Eh... no tengo pareja para el baile así que puedes venir conmigo.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes Black  
  
- Vamos Ani... – Dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros – Nos divertiremos.  
  
- Bueno. Pero sólo porque no tengo ganas de buscar pareja. Nos vemos el sábado.  
  
Llegó el 31 de Octubre y había una gran excitación en el castillo. Los dormitorios de las chicas estaban llenos de diferentes vestidos y maquillajes. Nosotras estábamos jugando una partida de gobstones con los chicos. A las 6 en punto, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.  
  
- ¿Necesitan dos horas para cambiarse señoritas? – Pregunto Sirius en tono sarcástico.  
  
- No te debo explicaciones a ti, Black Eres mi pareja de baile no mi futuro marido.  
  
- Lily rió, y con el susurro de James "¡Mujeres!" nos retiramos de la Sala Común.  
  
Tardamos mucho menos de lo que habíamos pensado. Lily se puso un vestido largo rosado, muy bonito por cierto y llevo el pelo atado en una larga trenza. Yo, estrené un vestido que me habían regalado mis padres la semana anterior, era turquesa y de ceda, también largo como el de Lily. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y llevaba zapatos altos.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común, vimos a los chicos. James estaba muy guapo, en cuanto a Sirius, quede sorprendida cuando lo vi, la verdad, era que aunque se lo negara a Lily, Black me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, desde que habíamos comenzado el colegio. Sabía que el nunca se fijaría en mí, uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio tenía miles de chicas detrás. Si me había invitado al baile – supuse – Era sólo porque no tenía ganas de buscarse una pareja. En fin, cuando llegamos abajo Lily tomó el brazo de James y yo, ruborizada, tomé el de Sirius.  
  
- Estás... estás muy linda – Me susurró – Estás... diferente... Nunca te habías dejado el pelo... suelto.  
  
Esas eran todas las palabras "dulces" que podían salir de la boca de Black. Levanté un poco la vista en señal de "Gracias" y le dije:  
  
- Tu también estas muy guapo Sirius.  
  
- Es la primera vez que no me llamas Black. Lo anotaré cuando termine el baile... je...  
  
No volvimos a hablar en todo el camino. Al entrar al Gran Salón vimos que habían dispuesto las sillas en pequeñas mesas, en las que entraban 6 personas. La de profesores, seguía en su lugar.   
  
El baile fue muy divertido. Realmente uno de los mejores que hubo en Hogwarts, por lo menos mientras estuvimos nosotros. Bailamos horas sin parar. Con Sirius, uno nunca podía aburrirse. No paraba de bromear. En la mitad de la noche, Severus Snape, el peor enemigo de James – Le tenía muchísima envidia por lo bien que jugaba al quidditch – se acercó a donde estaban él y Lily bailando diciéndole:  
  
- Hey Potter! ¿Tu chica se ve contenta verdad? Sin duda cuando esta conmigo se ve mejor... pero... se hace lo que se puede...  
  
Snape había estado haciendo esos comentarios desde que se enteró del noviazgo. Al principio, James se paraba como si fuera a pegarle, pero ahora, ya era algo normal. Él confiaba mucho en Lily y la conocía demasiado para saber que ella jamás lo engañaría.  
  
Sirius y yo no habíamos escuchado el comentario de Snape, ya que el mismo momento en que él se acercó a James, Lucius Malfoy, su mejor amigo vino hacia nosotros. Pero esto, fue peor.  
  
- Hey!! ¡¡¡Miren lo que tenemos por aquí!!! – Gritó Lucius de manera que medio salón se volteó a mirarlo. El diario íntimo de la señorita Anabell Patch!  
  
Me calló como un balde de agua fría. Sabía lo que había dentro y que Malfoy iba a leerlo. Así lo hizo:  
  
- ¡A ver que escribe la pequeña Patch en su diario...!: "Hoy Sirius me invito al baile de Halloween. No podía creerlo. Hace años que me gusta, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría ir a un baile con él. Si..."  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Le arranqué el diario de las manos y salí corriendo del Gran Salón. No sé como hice para llegar a la torre, ya que las lágrimas no me permitían ver. Corrí por los pasillos, le dije la contraseña a la dama gorda y entré a mi cuarto, yendo directamente a la cama.  
  
Sentí mucha vergüenza. En ese momento, todo Hogwarts debería estar riéndose de mí, en especial Sirius. No sabía como podría volver a verle la cara.  
  
Ahogada en mis pensamientos y preocupándome en que haría para volver a salir de mi cuarto, no sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse.  
  
Alguien me puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
- Lily... vete... No quiero que te pierdas del baile por mi culpa...  
  
- No soy Lily, y te aseguro que si no estas tú, no quiero volver a ese baile...  
  
Me di vuelta. Era Sirius.  
  
- Ahora voy a hablar yo – Me dijo – Es verdad lo que dice en tu diario Ani? ¿Realmente te gusto?  
  
Cualquiera que haya entrado en ese momento se hubiera reído mucho. Estábamos los dos muy colorados, aunque Sirius parecía bastante tranquilo.  
  
Lo miré. Bastó para que supiera la respuesta. Sabía que era el fin de nuestra amistad, no volveríamos a hablarnos.  
  
Entonces, tuvo la reacción que yo menos me hubiera esperado. Me besó, como nunca antes me habían besado y me dijo:  
  
- No te imaginas hace cuánto que quiero hacer esto. Tu también me gustas Ani, desde que te vi por primera vez entrando a la sala común.  
  
No podía creerlo, esas palabras no podían estar saliendo de la boca de Sirius Black, el chico que, junto a James, más admiradoras tenía en el colegio._ **


	5. Una Visita Inesperada

**Parte V – Una visita inesperada**

**_Esa noche con Sirius nos quedamos en la sala común hasta que terminó el baile y comenzaron a entrar los alumnos. Estuvimos de novios durante 4°, 5°, 6° y 7° año – Obviamente con miles de peleas en el medio, al igual que Lily y James, aunque ellos se llevaban mejor - Sirius y yo éramos muy diferentes, el, demasiado bromista, siempre metido en problemas, yo, siempre por el lado mas cuidadoso... pero si no había más remedio que infligir alguna que otra regla...  
  
Al terminar el colegio y comenzar a especializarnos en el trabajo que queríamos seguir, fuimos a estudiar a la Universidad Sherald para Magos y Brujas Universitarios donde estuvimos 5 años, Lily, James, Sirius y yo, estudiábamos juntos. Queríamos ser Aurors, especializándonos en defensa contra las artes oscuras y los magos tenebrosos, así que los cuatro seguimos por ese camino. Peter, seguía solo el profesorado de Historia de la Magia, una materia muy aburrida, pensábamos, pero lo único que el pequeño Peter quería hacer. Remus, no pudo entrar en la Universidad, allí no estaba Dumbledore para cerciorarse de que no hiciera daño a los alumnos en una de sus transformaciones, así que, al enterarse de su posición, no dejaron que entrara.  
  
Al terminar la universidad – ya con 24 años - Lily y James fueron a vivir juntos, al Valle de Godric, donde también lo hicimos Sirius y yo, mientras que Remus vivía en Hogsmeade y Peter, en Gran Hangleton, dos pueblos que quedaban cerca del Valle.  
  
Poco después, Lily y James decidieron casarse. La fiesta fue maravillosa, asistieron todos nuestros amigos y profesores de Hogwarts, más los familiares. Los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron la hermana de Lily, Petunia y su esposo, dos muggles especialmente desagradables.  
  
Justo un año después del casamiento, James y Lily nos anunciaron que iban a ser padres, y que nosotros dos seríamos los padrinos. Sirius y yo decidimos que al año de que naciera el bebé, nos casaríamos.  
  
Todo siguió así hasta que...  
_  
-----¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!----   
  
El sonido del timbre hizo que Ana se apartara de la lectura  
  
Sorprendida, ya que no solía recibir visitas, se acercó a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, a lo que le siguió absoluto silencio... - ¿Quién está ahí? – Volvió a preguntar. Silencio nuevamente... Asustada, se asomó a la ventana que daba al exterior para poder ver si quien hubiese tocado el timbre, estaba todavía allí.  
  
Al mirar hacia fuera, ahogó un grito. Corrió a abrir la puerta.  
  
- Mi pequeña Ana... hola amiga...  
  
- Re... ¡Remus! – Sollozó lanzándose en los brazos del hombre, quien ahogó su voz en un fuerte abrazo. – Remus... tú... tú no sabes cuánto...  
  
- Lo sé Ani, lo sé... ven aquí, tenemos mucho de que hablar – La calmó Remus mientras entraban.  
  
La casa era pequeña, pero estaba muy bien arreglada y, a pesar del estilo apagado y de la poca luz, el ambiente era acogedor. Ni bien entraron, Remus se sentó en uno de los dos pequeños sillones enfrentados que estaban en el living.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – Comenzó – Necesito hablar de muchas cosas contigo Ana, pero lo primero, es la razón por la que estoy aquí. – Su voz sonaba cansada, como si cada palabra le costara demasiado.  
  
- No... no te entiendo...  
  
- En principio, fui enviado aquí por Dumbledore. – Ana iba a decir algo pero Remus la silenció con la mirada. – Sabrás que cuando Voldemort desapareció, luego de que tú... te marcharas, sus mortífagos comenzaron a caer uno a uno en Azkaban, aunque algunos quedaron libres fingiendo arrepentimiento. Bueno, hubo uno, que fue visto por ultima vez hace dos años, eh... uno muy conocido por ti... y por mí.  
  
Ana sintió un gran odio recorrer su cuerpo - ¿Porqué tuvo que hacerlo, Remus? – Preguntó con un tono de acero en la voz - ¿Cuándo fue que decidió dejarlo todo para pasarse al lado oscuro?  
  
- Si... rata traidora... había estado pasando información al lado oscuro desde un año antes de que... de que todo pasara...  
  
En realidad en esa conversación, ninguno de los dos había entendido de quién hablaba el otro. Remus se refería a Pettigrew, inconsciente de que Anabell en ese momento pensaba en Sirius. ¿Cómo podría Remus imaginar que Ana, la mejor amiga de Lily tampoco había sabido nunca del cambio de planes con respecto a quien sería guardián del secreto?  
  
- El hecho es, Ana, que después de 14 años, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto.  
  
- El... el innombrable... ¿Se ha alzado nuevamente?  
  
- No sabemos hasta qué punto. Sólo estamos al tanto de que reunió a la mayoría de sus mortífagos y de que ha conseguido volver a su cuerpo y apariencia física por medio de uno de sus vasallos.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de eso?  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿¡Harry!? ¿El hij...?  
  
- Sí – La interrumpió Remus – Harry el hijo de Lily y James. La última vez que estuvo cara a cara con Voldemort fue hace un par de semanas, antes de que terminara el año escolar.  
  
- ¿Cara a cara? ¿Nuevamente Remus? ¿Cómo está…?  
  
- Está bien, ha salido sin nada más grave que un rasguño.  
  
- Ese niño... es maravilloso...  
  
- Eso es verdad Ana, pero sin descontar que la suerte lo ha ayudado mucho, cosa que no puede dejarnos demasiado tranquilos... no podemos permitir que Harry vuelva a enfrentarse con Voldemort. Ése es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. La Orden del Fénix ha vuelto a unirse.  
  
- ¿El antiguo grupo? ¿Todos?  
  
- Bueno... hay gente nueva y... faltan cuatro del antiguo grupo: James... Lily, Tú y... y Pettigrew.  
  
- Y Sir… - Se apresuró a decir Ana, pero Remus no le prestó atención y continuó hablando.  
  
- ...Entre los nuevos... bueno, no te gustará saber que Severus se ha unido a nosotros.  
  
- ¿Severus? ¿¡Snape!?  
  
- Sí, sí... Snape, nuestro antiguo compañerito de clases. Está enseñando Pociones en Hogwarts – Añadió con expresión de haber recordado algo horrible– Y Dumbledore confía mucho en él.  
  
- Pero… ¡Él fue uno de los mortífagos!  
  
- Lo sé, pero al parecer está arrepentido… Es un espía a favor de la Orden.  
  
- Me gustaría ver eso… Snape entre nosotros… Realmente me gustaría poder verlo.  
  
- A eso vengo Ani… Como te decía, no podemos permitir que Harry vuelva a enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort. Necesitamos reunir a la Orden lo más entera posible y para eso, nos faltas tú.  
  
- No, Remus… lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Juré que no volvería a acercarme. Menos en la Orden, donde volveré a tener contacto con los mortífagos... incluido quien nos traicionó... Seguramente volveré a ver a Black, y no quiero.  
  
Ahora los ojos claros de Anabell estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Black? ¿Sirius? ¿Traic…, pero qué dices Ana?  
  
- Remus, ¡no quiero hablar de él! ¡Nunca perdonaré el día en que ayudé a James para convencer a Sirius de que lo usaran como guardián del secreto! Él no quería, ¿Porqué tuve que insistir?  
  
- No puede ser… Ana, creo que ahora más que nunca debes acompañarme… hay muchas cosas que debes saber. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces  
  
- Remus… no pue… - Comenzó Ana, pero se retractó - …¿Cuáles son las cosas que tengo que saber?  
  
- No soy el más indicado para contártelas Ana, pero si vienes, las sabrás mañana a primera hora.  
  
Anabell se quedó callada, pensativa, por unos segundos. No podía creer que estaba "considerando" la posibilidad de volver después de todos esos años.  
  
- Está bien – Dijo finalmente – Iré. Pero sólo si me prometes algo…  
  
- Dime  
  
- No quiero que nadie me hable de Black  
  
- Prometido – Dijo Remus - ¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
Ana se puso de pie – Iré por mis cosas.  
  
Remus se quedó mirándola mientras ella se alejaba – Nadie te hablará de Sirius – Dijo bajando la voz – Me temo que no hará falta… hablarás… con él – Dijo estas últimas palabras en un leve susurro, y en su cara se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.  
**


	6. Cuartel Completo

**Capítulo VI: Cuartel Completo**

**Ana volvió enseguida. Remus la esperaba cerca de la puerta.  
  
- Cómo iremos a… ¿Adónde vamos?  
  
- Hay un nuevo cuartel. Ya te enterarás dónde, pero es a unas millas de aquí. Con respecto a cómo… podríamos aparecernos, que sería lo más simple, pero…  
  
- Yo no tengo varita  
  
- Exacto, por lo tanto… Iremos volando, aunque… ¿Dónde encontraremos escobas, si estamos entre muggles?  
  
- ¡Tengo una aquí! ¡Los muggles las usan para la limpieza! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?  
  
Anabell fue hasta la cocina y regresó con una escoba en sus manos.  
  
- Bien, podrá soportarnos a los dos – Dijo Remus examinando la escoba bien de cerca.  
  
- No es voladora… ¿Crees que podrías hechizarla, Remus?  
  
Pero Remus ya lo estaba haciendo…  
  
- ¡Volatus!  
  
Instantáneamente la escoba tembló y cayó al suelo.  
  
- Bueno… - Dijo Remus – Creo que es todo. ¿Tienes tus cosas?  
  
- Aquí –Dijo Ana señalando un bolso que tenía colgado al hombro – Pero no pesa. Puedo llevarlo sin magia.  
  
- Bueno, entonces, ¡Arriba! – Gritó Remus poniendo una mano sobre la escoba que ahora se hallaba flotando a más de medio metro del piso.  
  
Para Ana, el viaje fue muy extraño. No subía a una escoba desde los 17 años, cuando todavía jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de Quiddicth. Volaron durante varias horas. Pasaron por campos, rutas y ciudades. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban a lo lejos, Remus comenzó a aminorar la marcha de la escoba y, luego de unos 15 minutos, descendió rápidamente.  
  
Tocaron tierra firme sobre un campo enorme. A lo lejos, se veían casas muy grandes y lujosas, todas enumeradas del 1 al 15. Al llegar a la cerca que había entre las casas 11 y 13, Remus sacó algo de su bolsillo.  
  
- Sólo tienes que leer y memorizar esto – dijo entregándole un papel arrugado a Anabell. Éste estaba escrito a mano y decía:  
  
Número 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
-Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix-   
  
- Listo. Me gustaría que me digas que te traes, Remus – Dijo Ana, pero no hizo falta que Remus hablara, casi como contestación a lo pedido, en medio de las casas 11 y 13 comenzó a formarse la enorme figura de otra casa, hasta que quedó tan grande como las demás, sólo que, a pesar de su tamaño, era lúgubre y tanto la pintura como sus vidrios estaban en muy mal estado.  
  
Aún en estas condiciones, Ana reconoció el lugar:  
  
- No… no Remus… ¡no puedes traerme aquí! – Mientras hablaba, retrocedía rápidamente.  
  
- Ana…tranquila…todo será… explicado… ¡a su debido… tiempo! – Dijo Remus, mientras tiraba del brazo de Anabell para mantenerla en su lugar.  
  
- "La noble y antigua casa de los Black", eso es suficiente explicación para mí… ¡¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Sirius Black?!  
  
- Ana, por favor, entremos, si luego de cinco minutos te arrepientes, te prometo que volveremos a tu casa. ¿Aceptas?  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio...  
  
- Acepto – dijo Ana cortante mientras se acercaban a la casa.  
  
No hizo falta que tocaran timbre, junto a la puerta abierta, se hallaba una joven Debería tener unos 25 años. Su pelo era rizado y de color violeta, y los esperaba con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡Remus!! – Gritó – Y tú debes ser… ¡Anabell!...¡Anabell Patch!  
  
- Tranquila Tonks, acabamos de aterrizar luego de toda una noche de vuelo, creo que no estamos como para hablar demasiado, ¿Ok?  
  
- Eh… claro Remus… ¡adelante!  
  
Entraron. Ana casi no podía contener las lágrimas. A pesar de la muy mala relación entre Sirius y sus padres, ella había estado muchas veces allí. La familia Black era gran partidaria del innombrable, y habían desterrado a Sirius de todo, reprochándole estar a favor de los magos hijos de muggles, los "sangre sucia", como los llamaban. Sirius, sin soportarlo, se había ido de su casa, vivió con James y sus padres hasta terminar la escuela, cuando se mudó con Ana. Aún así, los dos habían vuelto varias veces. Anabell lo acompañaba a buscar lo que necesitaba, a visitar a su hermano, quien tampoco quería verlo, y a averiguar cómo estaban sus padres, ya que eran magos de edad muy cercanos a Voldemort.  
  
- ¡¡¡TÚ!!! – Un horrible alarido interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¡OTRA TRAIDORA… TRAÍDA POR EL TRAIDOR! ¡LA FAMILIA… ARRUINADA…AVERGONZADA! – En un enorme cuadro sobre la pared, se encontraba la figura de una mujer anciana que gritaba furiosa.  
  
- ¿Señora…Black? – Preguntó Ana  
  
- ¡NO ME HABLE! ¡QUIERO A ESTA MUJER FUERA DE MI CASA!  
  
- Tranquila – Le susurró Remus a Ana - ¡Tonks! Ven aquí… ¡Ayúdame a cerrar esto!  
  
- ¡NO VOLVERÁN A ENCERRARME! NO TIENEN DERECHO… ¡ESTOY EN MI CASA!  
  
- ¡Callen a esa vieja loca! – Se escuchó detrás de una puerta. Tanto Ana como los demás, se voltearon inmediatamente – Sólo piso este lugar unas horas al día, ¡¿No podría tener tranquilidad?!  
  
- Calma Severus, ya sabes cómo es…  
  
- ¿Snape? – Interrumpió Ana  
  
- Y ésta quién…¿Patch? ¿Anabell Patch? – Snape se paró en seco. Su rostro estaba pálido.  
  
- La misma – Respondió Ana - ¿Porqué la sorpresa? – Snape no contestó. Tanto él como Remus sabían la respuesta. Aunque no hacía más que molestar a Lily y a James, él había estado enamorado de Anabell desde que la conoció. Sólo con ella ocultaba ese horrible carácter. Con ella parecía el ser más encantador del mundo. Esa era una de las principales cosas que jamás le perdonaría a Sirius: Haberse ganado el amor de Anabell.  
  
- Por… por nada. ¿Y qué hace la señorita Patch aquí, Lupin? ¿Visitando la casa de su amad…?  
  
- Cállate – Lo silenció Remus – Ana, ven aquí, el desayuno estará listo en cualquier momento.  
  
Ana siguió a Remus hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, Ana tuvo volvió a experimentar la sensación que había tenido mientras volaba en la escoba: Luego de 14 años estaba nuevamente en esa casa, rodeada de magos. A algunos, como a los señores Weasley, no los conocía, otros, la habían acompañado en la Orden hace mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Anabell, ¿No? – Preguntó la señora Weasley – Mi nombre es Molly, y él es mi marido, Arthur.  
  
- Hola – Saludó Ana  
  
- Bueno... – Siguió la señora Weasley – Supongo que a Ojoloco y a la profesora McGonagall no tengo que presentártelos ¿Verdad?  
  
Pero no hizo falta que Ana contestara:  
  
- ¡Anabell! ¡Mi querida Anabell Patch! – La profesora McGonagall se levantó de la silla y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Antes de que Ana pudiera devolverle el saludo, le llegó a sus oídos un familiar golpeteo...  
  
- Qué alegría me da volver a verte niña... – Dijo la voz ronca de Ojoloco Moody  
  
- ¡Alastor! – Gritó Ana con una sonrisa – ¿14 años más y todavía no aprendes que ya no soy una niña?  
  
- ¡Hey! – La conversación se interrumpió cuando la cabeza despeinada de Fred Weasley se asomó por la puerta - ¿Qué es todo éste alboroto?  
  
- ¡Fred! ¿Qué haces todavía en esas condiciones?  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¡Además Hocicos todavía no está levantado! ¿Él es quien tendría que molestarse no crees?  
  
- ¿Hocicos? – Preguntó Ana - ¿Quién es...?  
  
- Sir...  
  
- ...Nadie! Sólo nuestro elfo doméstico... – Se apresuró a mentir Remus, con una significativa mirada de «silencio» hacia Fred.  
  
- Ahora Fred... si tienes la amabilidad de acompañarme... y Molly, Ana ha estado viajando durante toda la noche. ¿Te molestaría poner un plato más para el desayuno?  
  
- Lupin, ¡Eso no se pregunta!" – Gritó la profesora McGonagall – Ana es una integrante de la Orden del Fénix y tiene iguales derechos que todos nosotros.  
  
- Excelente. Muchas gracias. Y... Minerva, ¿podría acompañarme usted también por un momento?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Ana los siguió a los tres con la mirada. Una vez afuera, Remus juntó a Fred y a la profesora McGonagall al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a explicarles todo acerca de la charla que había tenido con Ana antes de salir de su casa. Pidió a la profesora McGonagall que de alguna forma les hiciera llegar a todos los que estaban en la cocina el porqué no debían nombrar a Sirius y a Fred que fuera a hablar con los otros alumnos de Hogwarts que se encontraban en la mansión – Los otros Weasley y Hermione – y también los informara al respecto. Remus subió con Fred y se separó en el segundo tramo de escaleras, donde cruzó el lúgubre pasillo y entró a una amplia habitación, a la que apenas iluminaban algunos rayos de sol que entraban por sus persianas cerradas. **


	7. Rencores del Pasado

**Capítulo VII: Rencores del pasado**

**- Hey, Canuto, despierta amigo – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana para abrirla.  
  
-¿Qué? Re...mus... ahora eres... ¿mi madre? – Preguntó Sirius en medio de un bostezo - ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- Las ocho y cuarto, hora de que el dueño de casa se levante.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja – riò Sirius amargamente mientras se estiraba - ¿Dueño de casa? Paso todo el bendito día encerrado en esta horrible mansión. ¿Para qué querría levantarme? – De pronto se paró en seco, incorporándose rápidamente.  
  
- ¡Remus! ¡¡¡Eres tú!!! Y...¡Haz vuelto!  
  
- Al fin caes Padfoot.  
  
- ¿La trajiste? ¿Es...está aquí?  
  
- Afirmativo – Contestó Remus mientras tomaba una túnica del armario y se la alcanzaba a Sirius – Vamos, vístete. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.  
  
Pero había una rara expresión en Sirius, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo...  
  
- No... no puedo – Dijo de repente  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
- Remus, tú no entiendes... Yo la amaba, y ella... ella se fue. Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy, Moony... cuando le dije lo sucedido, sólo se quedó mirándome por un momento y luego se fue, me dejó, dejó que me encerraran sin... sin hacer nada. – Sirius hablaba como si cada mínima palabra le costara un dolor inmenso.  
  
- Ninguno de los dos sabe todo sobre el otro Padfoot… quizá ella también tenga cosas que decirte, y cosas que saber de tí.  
  
- ¿Saber? ¿Saber de mí Remus? ¡Fue mi novia desde los 14 años! ¿Qué podría necesitar saber?  
  
- ¡Insisto en que debes verla!  
  
- Remus ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que me apoyarías en esto y lo único que haces es llevarme la contra – La voz de Sirius sonaba cada vez más ronca. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
  
- Hey, hey, hey… - Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Nunca te llevaría la contra a menos que tuviera un motivo. Confía en mí, ve a hablar con ella y no te arrepentirás - Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus – Confía en mí – Repitió éste  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
- En la cocina, con Molly y Arthur. Quizá deberías esperar.  
  
- Antes quiero verla. Voy a transformarme.  
  
- Te reconocerá, no es tonta.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja – Nuevamente rió con sarcasmo – No seas ingenuo Remus, han pasado 14 años.  
  
- Como quieras, amigo. Buena suerte – Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
- Bueno – Dijo Sirius – Creo que será mejor que bajemos como Canuto – Y en su lugar apareció un gran perro negro y lanudo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cocina…  
  
- …bueno, debemos resolver esto – Explicaba la profesora McGonagall a Ojoloco y los   
  
señores Weasley. Ana había ido a dejar sus cosas en el living, pero no tardaría mucho en regresar – Nadie habla de Black hasta nuevo aviso, ¿Entendido? No se qué es lo que planea Lupin, pero al parecer quiere esperar a que Ana escuche la historia completa, y no somos nosotros los encargados de contársela.  
  
- Entendido – Contestó la señora Weasley  
  
- ¿Entendido, Alastor? – Volvió a preguntar la profesora con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que Ojoloco tiene que entender, Minerva? – Ana había entrado a la cocina como por arte de magia.  
  
- Eh… nada – sonrió la profesora - Cosas sin importancia  
  
En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Remus entró con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y, amiga? ¿Lista para recorrer el cuartel de la orden?  
  
- Eh… eso creo – dudó Ana – Pero…  
  
- ¡Nada de ‹‹peros›› entonces! ¡Vamos!  
  
Salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose directamente a la parte trasera de la casa donde, según Ana recordaba, había un enorme jardín. Justo cuando se disponían a salir, unos golpes sordos como de grandes pisadas rompieron el silencio del comedor. Los dos levantaron la vista hacia las escaleras. Un perro negro enorme cruzó el comedor a impresionante velocidad y salió al patio, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.  
  
Remus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para simular que el hecho de que un perro de ese tamaño pasara por su lado a semejante velocidad era completamente normal para él. Sin embargo, al mirar a Ana, se dio cuenta de que no sólo era algo extraño para ella, sino que estaba completamente paralizada. No tenía ninguna duda: Lo había reconocido.  
  
- ¡ÉL! – Gritó - ¡ES ÉL REMUS!  
  
- Ani, tran…   
  
- No me digas… que lo… sabías – Dijo Ana con la respiración entrecortada – ¡Ese perro era Black Remus! ¡Lo conozco!  
  
- ¡Ana! – Gritó Remus, pero era demasiado tarde, Anabell ya corría hacia el jardín en busca de las explicaciones que había estado esperando todos estos años. **


	8. Sin Vuelta Atrás

**Capítulo VIII: Sin vuelta atrás**

**- ¡Black!..... ¡BLACK! – Ana parecía fuera de sí, el jardín que alguna vez había sido alegre y luminoso, ahora era un lugar lúgubre, y estaba vacío. Sirius se había ido.  
  
- …Ana… - Remus llegó a su lado casi sin aliento – Todo…. Será explicado…  
  
- Remus, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ese hombre es la razón por la cual Lily y James ya no están aquí!  
  
- ¡Tienes que entender Anabell! Como Harry… entendió.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¡Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto!  
  
- Escucha… estoy seguro de que Sirius ya no está aquí, por lo que será mejor que vayas a recostarte. Habrá tiempo para hablar de eso luego, ¿Ok?  
  
- No puedo creer… lo que estoy escuchando… estás defendiendo a Black, Remus, tú querías a James como un hermano – Los ojos le comenzaban a brillar – Aunque lo mismo creía de Black y…  
  
- Puedo asegurarte que nunca nadie quiso a un hermano tanto como yo a James – La voz de Sirius llegó desde la oscuridad, haciendo que Ana se sobresaltara.  
  
- Bueno, amigos… - dijo Remus mirando a Sirius, que había salido de un hueco detrás de las escaleras – llegó la hora de que los deje solos. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.  
  
- Creo que los problemas amorosos entre la señorita Patch y su novio deberían arreglase en otro lado.  
  
Se dieron vuelta. El frío rostro de Snape los miraba desde la puerta de entrada.  
  
- Hey, Snape. ¿Te sigues escondiendo para mirar a Anabell, como lo hacías a los 16 años? – Preguntó Sirius en tono de burla.  
  
- Idiota – murmuró Snape. Por un momento pareció dispuesto a sacar su varita. Luego, tal vez ante la mirada de Anabell, se dio media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba.   
  
– Bien… - continuó Sirius volviéndose a Anabell – Vamos a mi habitación.  
  
Miró a Remus, quien le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente.  
  
Recorrieron el largo pasillo. Una vez que estuvieron frente al cuarto, Sirius abrió la puerta para cederle el paso a Anabell. Ella sintió que sus piernas no le respondían. Ese lugar le traía horribles, y a la vez hermosos recuerdos.  
  
- ¿Vas a entrar? – le preguntó Sirius  
  
- Eh… sí – Ana sintió cómo la voz le temblaba. Entró y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama. Miró a su alrededor. Sorprendida, encontró una foto suya sobre la mesa de luz:  
  
- ¿Qué es…?   
  
- Nada – Respondió cortante Sirius mientras la tomaba y la guardaba rápidamente dentro de uno de los cajones – Limpieza de armario. Uno no sabe lo que puede llegar a encontrar… - Añadió sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
- Ya veo… - Ana tampoco lo miraba. Por un momento, sintió estar nuevamente con el hombre al que había querido tanto. Luego, pareció recordar el motivo por el que estaban allí. Se levantó bruscamente y dijo:  
  
- Bueno… no voy a estar durante mucho tiempo encerrada con un criminal – No se animó a fijarse en el impacto de esa palabra sobre el rostro de Sirius – Así que lo único que quiero saber es porqué La Orden del Fénix está viviendo en la casa de quien nos traicionó… y con él.  
  
- No sabes cuanto hace que espero este momento – Dijo Sirius  
  
- Oh ya lo creo que si.   
  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste Ana? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?   
  
- Entregaste a Lily y a James a Lord Voldemort. Los traicionaste... ¡Me traicionaste!   
  
- ¡¿Como puedes tu creer esa mentira?! ¡De todas las personas que conozco tú eras la única de la que no me lo esperaba!   
  
El rostro de Anabell ardía de ira.  
  
- ¡Tu me lo dijiste! – gritó – Lo recuerdo todavía en sueños... "El guardián del secreto los ha traicionado" ¡Tu eras el guardián del secreto!   
  
- ¡No lo era y lo sabes! ¡Pettigrew era el guardián!   
  
- ¡No me mientas más! ¡James te nombro a ti! Eras su hermano... y lo traicionaste.   
  
Sirius se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Luego de una pausa, dijo en voz muy baja:  
  
- Tú sabias del cambio de planes   
  
- ¿Qué cambio de planes? ¡No hubo ningún cambio de planes! ¡Cualquier cambio, o Lily o tú me lo habrían dicho!   
  
- ¡No si creíamos que ya lo sabías! ¡Fue algo de último momento!   
  
- No sé de que me hablas...   
  
- Me decepcionaste Ana... Se decidió que Colagusano fuese el guardián del secreto justo una hora antes de llevar a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio. Aunque no lo supieras, no puedo creer que todavía hayas dudado de mí.   
  
- Que... que... ¿entonces...? – Balbuceó Anabell sin poder terminar la frase. Fue como si se le cayera el mundo abajo... durante 14 años había vivido odiando a la persona equivocada.   
  
- Entonces no eras tú el guardián... ¿entonces Peter los traicionó y tu lo mataste por venganza?   
  
- Peor. Intenté matarlo, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. Esta vivo. Volvimos a verlo el año anterior. Remus y yo... y Harry.   
  
- ¿Harry sabe la verdad?   
  
- Por supuesto   
  
- No está aquí, ¿verdad?  
  
- No, pasa el verano con sus tíos. Aunque al parecer la orden irá a buscarlo en pocos días.   
  
Ana bajó la mirada. Nunca hubiera esperado algo como eso. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía cómo podría haberlo creído culpable. Lo había decepcionado hasta el punto de dejarlo pasar 13 años encerrado en prisión.  
  
Sirius pareció leer sus pensamientos, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:  
  
- Fuiste, junto a Harry, la razón por la que sobreviví a Azkaban  
  
- Yo…  
  
Pero en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- Discúlpenme la interrupción pero, Sirius… - Dijo Remus – Hay algo que tienes que ver…**


	9. Un Nuevo Miembro en la Orden

**Capítulo IX – Un nuevo miembro en la orden**

**- Remus, tú sí que sabes elegir el momento justo para molestar, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Sirius mientras los dos amigos bajaban las escaleras, dejando a Anabell en la habitación.  
  
- No te arrepentirás. Definitivamente hoy es tu día, Canuto… Hey…¿Qué es eso? – Un grito ensordecedor que provenía de abajo hizo que se detuvieran.  
  
- …¡¡TÚ FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE LA CAÍDA DE NUESTRO SEÑOR!! ¡¡TÚ Y TUS PADRES: EL ARROGANTE Y LA SANGRE SUCIA!!  
  
- Oh, no… - Murmuró Sirius  
  
- Veo que ya entendiste… ¡Padfoot! ¿Qué te pasa? – Gritó Remus mientras Sirius salía corriendo escaleras abajo.  
  
- A mi podrá decirme lo que quiera… ¡pero no permitiré que hable de James y Lily… ni que maltrate a Harry! – Contestó éste.  
  
- Se… señora, ¿Quién es usted?  
  
- ¡¡NO ME HAB…  
  
- ¡SILENCIO! – Bramó Sirius llegando con la respiración entre cortada – Si quieres que éste cuadro perdure aquí, ¡No vuelvas a hablar de Lily y James!  
  
Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente.  
  
- ¡Sirius! – Gritó, mientras corría a darle un fuerte abrazo a su padrino  
  
- Cuanto me alegra verte, muchacho… - Contestó éste aún mirando el cuadro de reojo. La cara de la anciana irradiaba odio.  
  
- Valió la pena mi interrupción… ¿Verdad, Canuto? – Preguntó Remus mientras bajaba el último tramo de escaleras  
  
- No estarías tan seguro si supieras en qué parte de la conversación estábamos – Al decir ésto, Sirius le guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió hacia Harry:  
  
- ¿Qué tal…  
  
- ¿Cuál conversación? – Lo interrumpió Harry  
  
- ¿Qué? Nada… nada importante…¿Cómo…  
  
- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Había un pícaro gesto en el rostro de Harry.  
  
- Tu padrino te está preguntando sobre ti porque hace meses que no te ve ¿y tú no le contestas?  
  
- Está bien… eh… ¿el viaje? Excelente. Sólo que se acordaron de mí demasiado tarde…  
  
- Harry… - Dijo Remus – Te explicamos que no pudimos hacerlo antes… Albus no lo hubiera permitido…  
  
- Creí que al menos Sirius…  
  
- ¡Sabía que dirías eso! Te lo dije Remus…  
  
- Sirius no dejó pasar un solo día sin decirnos que quería ir a buscarte  
  
- Pero Dumbledore piensa que es demasiado arriesgado para mí, aun siendo un animago.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que decidieron venir ahora? Todavía faltan semanas para el comienzo de clases… - Preguntó Harry  
  
- ¿Todavía no sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser tu padrino, Harry?  
  
- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Con amigos como éstos... – Rió Sirius – Vamos, te mostraremos la habitación, donde dormirás con Ron.  
  
- ¿Ron? – Preguntó Harry – ¿Él está… aquí?  
  
- Todos están aquí – Respondió Remus – Los Weasley, Hermione, algunos de tus profesores en Hogwarts…  
  
- No puedo creerlo… ¿yo siendo torturado por mis tíos, y todos aquí?  
  
- No nos hemos estado divirtiendo Harry, te lo aseguro – Dijo Sirius, seriamente. De pronto miró hacia las escaleras y pareció recordar algo – Moony - Dijo dirigiéndose a Remus - ¿Podrías llevar a Harry a su habitación? Acabo de dejar un asunto muy importante pendiente – Explicó mirando a Harry - ¿No te molestas?  
  
- Eh… no, claro que no – Respondió éste.  
  
Subieron los tres. Sirius los dejó para irse por el oscuro pasillo en el segundo tramo de escaleras, mientras Harry y Remus continuaban su camino hacia arriba.  
  
Entró a la habitación. Anabell estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la cara cubierta con sus manos.  
  
- Ani, eh… Anabell, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Anabell se descubrió la cara. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.  
  
- Has estado… ¿Llorando?  
  
- Lo vi… - Dijo Ana – Harry… es idéntico a James  
  
- ¿Bajaste?  
  
- No me iba a quedar aquí. Era algo importante por la forma en que Remus nos interrumpió.  
  
- Eh… bueno. Sí, es igual a James, en todos los aspectos.  
  
- ¿Porqué está aquí? – preguntó Anabell - ¿No vivía con la hermana de Lily?  
  
- Ese lugar ya no es seguro para él. Además… es mi ahijado, tiene derecho a vivir conmigo.  
  
- Querrás decir nuestro ahijado.  
  
- No fui yo quien escapó a su responsabilidad de padrino. Si yo no estuve, fue porque…  
  
- Ya se porqué no estuviste. ¿Vas a seguir reprochando el hecho de que me haya ido? No fui yo la única que te creyó culpable.  
  
- Tienes razón. Todos lo creyeron. Dumbledore, el ministerio, pero ninguno me conocía como me conocías tú.  
  
- Remus también te creyó culpable  
  
- ¡Remus no vivía conmigo! – Gritó Sirius – Cuando supe que uno de nuestros más cercanos nos estaba engañando, fuiste en la única que no desconfié, Anabell.  
  
Ahora del rostro de Ana caían espesas lágrimas.  
  
- Lily y James muertos, y el saber que tú eras el guardián del secreto… ¡Estaba completamente sola! ¿¡Qué querías que pensara!? No me va a alcanzar la vida para perdonarme a mi misma. ¿Tú tampoco lo harás?  
  
Sirius se acercó a Ana y hundió su llanto en un abrazo – No tengo nada que perdonarte – Le dijo – Sé lo que se siente estar completamente sólo.   
  
Por un momento, los dos se miraron, luego, Sirius se acercó dándole un tierno beso en sus labios. Lo que ninguno imaginaba, era que ése sería el comienzo de una nueva relación.  
  
**


	10. El Diario Llega a su Fin

**Capítulo X – El diario llega a su fin**

**_ La vida en Grimmauld Place es muy agradable. Las clases empezaron, por lo que Sirius y yo pasamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Remus y Tonks también viven aquí, sólo que ellos salen más a menudo. Habíamos tenido un año dentro de lo que se puede llamar "tranquilo", hasta el día en que Arthur no volvió de su incursión como espía en el ministerio. Había sido enviado en una misión para proteger la entrada al departamento de misterios cuando fue atacado por una serpiente en un sector del ministerio de la magia y tanto Harry como los Weasley pasaron una triste Navidad en el Hospital San Mungo.  
  
A esto, se le sumaron los sueños de Harry. Nada parecía grave hasta que Voldemort le hizo creer que tenía a Sirius atrapado en el departamento de misterios. Harry, como es lógico, salió en busca de su padrino.  
  
Si Snape no se hubiera dado cuenta, la orden habría hallado a Harry muerto. Él avisó rpapidamente al cuartel general y se decidió que Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kingsley y yo iríamos a salvar a Harry mientras Sirius se quedaba en Grimmauld Place.  
  
¿Mencioné que Sirius Black, además de ser la persona a la cual amo, es la persona más cabeza dura que conocí en mi vida? Si no lo mencioné, se lo imaginarán cuando les diga que fue el primero que salió de la casa hacia el departamento de misterios, sin escuchar el "¡Serás atrapado!" de Tonks o el "¡Es lo que Voldemort está esperando!" de Remus.  
  
Fui obligada por ellos a quedarme, ya que Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, sabía demasiado y probablemente era él quien enviaba la información al Lado Oscuro.  
  
Durante dos horas esperé noticias, sentada en la silla más cercana a la chimenea de la cocina. Kreacher ya no pasaba por delante de mí, pero yo tampoco me molesté en buscarlo. Sólo quería saber qué estaba sucediendo en el ministerio. Sólo quería que me dijeran que las personas más importantes en mi vida estaban a salvo. Luego de esperar una hora y media más, finalmente siento la puerta de calle abrirse. Subo las escaleras rápidamente, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
  
Los iba viendo a medida que entraban, algunos con tajos, otros con rostros cansinos y túnicas rotas…Tonks, Kingsley… Moody, Remus y…y…  
_**  
**- No… no puede ser… Remus…  
  
- Ana…  
  
- Remus, no me hagas esto… no me digas esto Remus… - Ana salió desesperadamente a la oscuridad de Grimmauld Place. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin encontrar nada…  
  
- Ana, ven aquí – Le dijo Remus en un tono que ella nunca le había escuchado. Sus ojos brillantes y las lágrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas lo terminaron de explicar.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS! ¡NO!... – Gritó Ana, lanzándose en los brazos de Remus  
  
- Sólo puedo decirte… que su… su actitud de desafiante no se había ido… aún cayendo detrás de un maldito velo… aún sabiendo que se iba, miraba a Bellat…  
  
- ¿Bellatrix?...¿BELLATRIX? Voy… - Los labios le temblaban, no podía hablar… - matarla… voy a… matar a Bellatrix Black… ¡Remus… te juro que voy a matarla!  
  
- ¡Ana! ¡Anabell!   
  
Los gritos desesperados de Remus no impidieron que Ana, en una milésima de segundo, sacara su varita… y desapareciera.  
**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Chann!!! Jejeje espero ke les alla gustado.. aunque triste... no podía cambiar tanto el libro =( ouchh ya me entristecí :S!! jeje... Bueno, espero sus reviews...


End file.
